How To Confess Your Feelings
by CJS51703
Summary: Papyrus, a sophomore in high school, is skull-over-heels in love with a certain sexy robotic senior. So how will he let him know?


*****Hello, everyone! This was just one of those random ideas that I got, wrote, and happened to like enough to show to you guys. As you'll see (and as stated in the summary), everyone is in high school because it's fun to write about them in that time. So Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

Papyrus was a sophomore and his crush was a senior. Although he was undoubtedly the Great Papyrus... he still didn't know how to ask someone out. So, he went to someone he knew would be able to help.

At least, he _assumed _she would be able to help.

XxX

"Ya wimp," Undyne said at lunch after the dilemma had been explained.

"The Great Papyrus must have your help!" Papyrus pleaded.

"First, you can stop wailing on my shoulder," Undyne said. Papyrus then realized that he was actually leaning on her shoulder. So, he got off. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Whatever. Anyways, you've got a big ol' gay crush on Mettaton EX. The richest, most glamourous, and most self-centered guy in this entire high school. I think he's extremely annoying, but apparently, that's just me. With how egotistical you both are, it's bound to be perfect," Undyne shrugged.

Papyrus lit up. "Really?" he breathed, which was ironic to say for him. He got a hand on his shoulder. "It's a match made in heaven, man," Undyne said.

Fortunately, they were already sitting down, or else she probably would've been knocked over in the hug she received.

"Yay!" Papyrus cried, smiling. He was gently pried off.

"I'm asking you once not to surprise-hug me like that ever again," Undyne said simply.

Papyrus regain his composure. "Okay. But how do I ask out Mettaton? Maybe I am just a wimp, as you said," he sighed.

Undyne patted his back. "You're a wimp, but you're my wimp. Anyways, I can handle this. Don't worry. But I'm gonna hit the bathroom real quick. We'll discuss this later," she said. Then, she left.

And Papyrus was left to his thoughts: would he ever get Mettaton by his side, if they were such a match made in heaven?

XxX

Mettaton EX walked to his locker after getting out of his history class. Why he would ever need any of this stuff, he would never know. Still, there was only one block left in the day, math. And he was certain that he didn't need any of that either.

Still, he opened his locker to get his math textbook out when he saw a folded-up paper. So, he picked it up and read it:

_Mettaton,_

_Come meet me behind the main building when fourth block lets out. I want to talk to you._

The letter wasn't signed. Mettaton was used to that; secret admirers, the unsigned notes, things like that. But, he liked to humor people and he also wasn't busy that afternoon.

So, he put the note in his backpack and grabbed his textbook. Then, he shut his locker door and went to math. Who would it be this time?

Maybe the one he actually wanted?

XxX

Papyrus walked to his locker after getting out of science. How Sans was so good at it confused him to no end. But, he put that thought to the side.

He went to his locker to get out his English textbook when he noticed something else. A purple envelope. So, he opened it up. Inside, in swirly handwriting, was a letter:

_My dear Papyrus, _

_Come meet me behind the main building after fourth period ends. We've got to discuss something._

_-Mettaton_

Papyrus felt his SOUL skip a beat. Had he really received a note to meet Mettaton? Alone after school? He was ecstatic!

And also, as he realized, needing to get to class.

XxX

After school came far later than it should've. At least, that's what it felt like for Papyrus. He went to the area behind the main building and nearly fell into a dead faint, then and there. He knew that Mettaton had given him the letter, but he still felt his SOUL flutter in his rib cage.

"M-Mettaton?" he stammered out.

Mettaton looked up from where he was texting and put his phone away. "So you were the one who left the letter in my locker. Unoriginal, but acceptable," he said, having traded his cell phone for the note he'd received earlier that day.

"No, you gave the Great Papyrus a letter," Papyrus said, taking out the purple envelope from his backpack.

"Alright. Someone set us up. Let me see that letter, darling," Mettaton said, holding out his hand.

Papyrus gave the envelope over, but also looked at the other letter. "That's not my handwriting. That's Undyne's!" he realized.

Then, the pieces fell into place. She claimed that she would handle this right before saying that she was going to the bathroom. "She didn't go to the bathroom at all! She lied to get away and slip the fake letters into our lockers!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Mettaton sighed. "In all honesty, I never really liked her. I just didn't want her to dismantle me. But why, in the name of Asgore, would she do that?" he asked.

Papyrus looked down; he knew exactly why. "Because I told her that I... the Great Papyrus... have a tremendous crush on you. Not like other people do. I like you for more than your appearance. I love who you are, and not just what you are," he admitted.

His chin was lifted, and jet-black lips met his bony mouth.

"Tons of people love me. But you, Papyrus, are the one that _I _love," Mettaton said.

If Papyrus didn't faint earlier, then he did right then.

*****So, there you have it. A short lil' one-shot for you to read. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
